Tatsuya Kirime
Tatsuya Kirime '(影切竜也, ''Kirime Tatsuya; literally translated, " Dragon-Assertive Cutter ''")is a young man who comes from a powerful bloodline that his family has, one of the most powerful beast of Demon World being tamed by Tatsuya and all the determination he put into protecting this planet along with intense battle experience. Azumi Kirime, his mother, was the previous Captain of Squad 10 before Hitsugaya had taken office. She was known for her brute strength, powerful reiatsu and her strong will power. Shigeru Kirime, his father, was the former Captain of Squad 7 and was known for his cunning ways, his might and knowledge of Kidou. Together, these two would forge an awesome and powerful clan; and give birth to one of the world's strongest fighters. 'Appearance Tatsuya has lengthy hair that spikes out on the top that and the primary color of it is White with a blue tint. One more thing that stands out in Tatsuya's appearance is his eyes. Both of them are a dark, gem, ice blue color with black pupils. However, sometimes they can also change to a dark red color thanks to his demonic side. This typically happens whenever Tatsuya is enraged, acting aggressive or a demonic influenced is over him. Tatsuya's skin is seems to be very light compared to most other Japanese males. The pigmentation of it may have very well been another side effects thanks to Kinsei's influence on his body. Before having him sealed within in his body, Tatsuya's skin was slightly brighter compared to post sealing. Though, this isn't a bad thing for Tatsuya. Thanks to his very light skin, it's very easy for Tatsuya to sneak around in bright places. Tatsuya has a slim body but is well muscled.It's also stated that Tatsuya's body consumes large chunks of energy that causes him to burn off so much fat. At five foot eleven, Tatsuya's height would seem rather tall to most modern Japanese males. This is another thing that stands out on his body as most people from his country, on the male side, are typically between 5'5 and 5'7. The most logical explanation for this is that his growth was probably accelerated thanks to Kinsei being sealed within him at a young age. From most of the outfits Tatsuya wears, he has an extreme affinity for bright and White themed clothes. Most of his outfits constant of blue and white themed clothes. Mostly he wears denim type jeans, any kind of black shoes, some type of jacket with a fur hood and alot of graphic shirts. Tatsuya seems to really like clothing with fur on it, though usually has jackets that have a fur hood on them. Probably another trait from Kinsei most likely for this fashion choice. 'Personality' Tatsuya is normally a calm and relaxed person when out of combat. The only exceptions to this are when he's with his friends, where he can be slightly more extroverted or comical. When facing his opponents, a great characteristic of his is that most of the time he'll try to look good and cocky, taunting his enemy to the max and making of fun of their power. The only times when he actually changes this mood is when he's getting overwhelmed, where he'll turn into a more serious and focused expression just in order to survive. This cocky behavior of his doesn't mean he's a bad person though, as in fact the true reason for him acting like this is simply in order to raise his self confidence and make him look good to the others. He'll still always fight hard to protect everything that is dear to him, but can even be seen showing mercy to some of his opponents. Be this a quality of him or his biggest weakness is still up to debate. An example of a good trait in Tatsuya is Loyalty. Tatsuya will stay loyal to his friends to the very end. He is always wanting to finish what he started and being a good friend to each of his friends. And even though it may not be very obvious at times, Tatsuya will put his life on the line to protect any close friend. It would tear him up on the inside if he was ever unable to protect the people who cares about. Tatsuya has an extremely strong affinity for females, although they may not harbor the same feelings. Whenever Tatsuya saw an attractive looking woman, he'd usually tries to flirt with them, grope their breast or bottom or try to make himself seem cool. 'History' Tatsuya Kirime was born to two very happy parents, Azumi Kirime, his mother, was the previous Captain of Squad 10 before Hitsugaya had taken office. Shigeru Kirime, his father, was the former Captain of Squad 7. They lived a simple, happy life. Tatsuya, as a young boy, always wanted to be “as strong as daddy.” At a rather young age, Tatsuya’s father “taught” him how to fight in little play fights with boken. His father always lost on purpose. It was purely for fun. Tatsuya’s mother worked as a bartender at a local bar, and wrote poetry on the side. She tried to get Tatsuya more interested in writing than being a Shinigami, but Tatsuya was completely opposed to it. His mother was just protective of her only child. He was the only one who could carry on the Kirime name. As a kid, Tatsuya loved to read and listen to others tell stories. His favorite type of story was ones of great heroes and stuff like that. But he would always ask if the hero had a sword, because that was his dream. He always wanted to had a sword like an knight and fight for the justice. When he was young, his parents found that part of him adorable. A little later, Tatsuya’s father was called out on an assignment, and dessapair. A few months had past and Azumi ended up getting sick from a radical heart virus that nearly left her for dead and had to be hospitalized with what little money. Saddened deeply, one night, Tatsuya decided to go on a walk on his own in the forest near the city to clear his head. But little did he know he would become part demon soon. While he was roaming the forest in his pit of despair, a great powerful demon named kinsei was about to become one with him. At the time, Kinsei and Shigeru were fighting Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi. Men who may not have been stronger then him, but had the tools along with the spells needed to capture him, suck away his powers and render him helpless or under their mercy. Not left with many options on the table, Kinsei and Shigeru had no other choice but to find another host to stay in until these two men had lost track of them. It is unknown to even Tatsuya if these events were fortunate or unfortunate, but Tatsuya was the only beckon of hope of Kinsei's survival, so he swiftly came down upon Tatsuya and sealed himself along with Shigeru inside him. It was a very powerful transformation for Tatsuya to under go for a child. It was one experience that almost meant the end of him. The sealing process itself radically changed his body from the way it was both. For when both Kinsei and his father were one, Tatsuya was granted both Shinigami powers from his father and demonic powers from Kinsei. So, the instant they became whole, Tatsuya transcended into Shinigamihood thanks to his father's blood, though he did not have much power from that side at the time due to the fact Shigeru had placed a seal on his own body to make sure his powers wasn't stolen. As for the sealing process itself, thanks to breaking both he himself and Shigeru down on a microscopic level thanks to a complex Demon Spell Kinsei had learned long ago from his travel's in Demon World. Eventually, they would also be broken down on a spiritual level as well in order to become whole with Tatsuya and succeed in staying low until Kinsei could realize his full power once again. Thus, once they had finally reached Tatsuya's Inner World, Shigeru began placing multiple seals to ensure their safety until they could figure out a way to come back on top. Meanwhile, the massive serge in power being created, compressed and sealed caused Tatsuya to create an intense crater across a mile wide area. Eventually, he ended up collapsing due to exhaustion and was barely clinging on to life as he could barely sustain himself. After all, he was just a kid. There was no way he could handle that type of power on his own. Luckily for Tatsuya, however, Urahara himself took pity on him and decided to take him in for a few days. During this period, Urahara had ran thousands of ghastly experiments, test's and modifications to Tatsuya's body that involved heavy sedation by drugs at times to keep his mental state under control, dozens of seals that were placed and then broken thanks to Kinsei's strong will, analyzing Tatsuya's body and his potential, putting him through life or death training sessions with Tessai and focusing on developing Tatsuya's Shinigami powers so he could fight back against Kinsei. Eventually, Urahara found the right combination of drug's that suppressed Tatsuya's mental distress from his father betraying him, the right type of seal needed to keep the beast under control, had developed Tatsuya's Shinigami powers enough to where he could stand on his two feet, gave Tatsuya valuable advice to keep himself together and basically send him along his way once he was finished putting him under control. Days later, after a missing persons report was filed for Tatsuya by his mother, authority's found him sitting deep within a smoldering black crater with dozens of sparks of red lighting all around it. Everyone was baffled about how he survived. However, Tatsuya came to a realization that he would be able use these powers to make money for his family, bring good will to them and go against his father's will by controlling the powers he was given. From that point on he kept up with constant training session's with Urahara in order not to lose himself to the demonic powers, he also used these powers to earn his family more money by taking on many dangerous fights in shady area's of Karakura so that they could pay off Azumi's medical bills and find a small apartment in other city for them until they were able to stand on their on feet, they had come across a small house in that same area and eventually moved into that. And for awhile, it was alright. His mother was very strict and had anger issues, but Tatsuya could learn to live with it after everything he had been through at such an early age. Not long after that things quieted down for a while, a few hollows showing up like before and basically spending him time sending on souls to the soul society. During this breif lull he asked him mother about the others he had sensed and learned that there were other Shinigami out there, was given him \Subsititute\pass and told to keep the Soul Pager as it would serve him better. Although he is a sub Soul Reaper he has never once set foot in Soul Soceity, and was shocked to learn not only about this other world that him mother and father came from and he had descended from It was then that he learned all about the Soul Society, the different squads and that there were others who fought off the hollows as well.﻿ 'Powers And Abilities' Vast Spiritual Power: As hybrid, Tatsuya possesses absolutely terrifying amount spiritual power. His very presence alone can cause even the most trained Shinigami to lose their breath, most humans to simply burn away and to remove most Oxygen with the air he is located at. It instills a fear so intense it can even give the victim visions of their own gruesome death even being within the vicinity of his release instills this fear on his opponent's who can sense it while at the same time intilling hope in his allies and can be felt by people form miles away Swordsmanship Specialist: Tatsuya is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of utilizing his sword in a variety of ways to effectively counter and outmaneuver his opponent. He is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. He is quite adept at blocking. His sword abilities have been consider highly dangerous by Captains, he is shown highly adept in combining his hand-to-hand skills with his swordsmanship. Shunpo Expert: Tatsuya is highly proficient in flash steps. In battle, he has shown himself able to block and dodge dangerous attacks. He has shown to be able to keep up with the Kisuke Urahara when he was younger despite the overwhelming speed that ex-captain had, Tatsuya is said to have gotten faster when he was training for himself. Tatsuya also has surprised several opponents with his speed as he was able to sneak up behind them and easily outmatch his opponents. Kidō Master: Thanks to his father, Tatsuya is able to use high level kidō without saying the incantation, being able to use this up until 91 as it has been seen, he has not used any spell above that level without the incantation, not that people have seen. Tatsuya is also able to create his own customized Kidou techniques, sealings, barriers and multiple other varsities for his use. Street Fighter: Thanks to his youth, Tatsuya has also learned how to fight dirty when he needs to. Rather then a complex fighting style most Gotei members have, Tatsuya simply uses the environment around him to his advantage, uses what skills he has to kill his enemy. It's this type of style that really makes Tatsuya proud of his upbringing. Enhanced Strength: Tatsuya can have demonstrated great feats of strength by being able to lift several tons of steal with only one hand. He was also able to punch through a wall without even trying. He destroyed an adjuchas's body with relative ease. Enhanced Speed: Tatsuya is one of the fastest Shinigami around. Thanks to his thin body, he can easily move around at great distances and speeds without much effort. It's said that with his shunpo alone he could reach speeds up to six hundred miles per hour. Immense Durability: Although he is rarily wounded, due to his impressive strength and spiritual power, it is clear that he can take almost any attack. Enhanced Agility: Despite his more laid-back attitude, Tatsuya is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, he can effectively use his agility to use the battlefield to his advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Offensively, his agility grants him great dexterity in battle, able to attack his opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. Memorization: Whenever Tatsuya is hit by an attack, he automatically memorizes the ability and is able to use it against his opponent. He can only hold up to Five abilities at one time and when he wants to memorize another, he must discard one. An alternative way is bashing his forehead against the enemies forehead, it absorbs up to five abilities from the enemy with just that one contact. Hyperjump: Hyperjump is a move where Tatsuya gains enough speed, and energy that he literally rips open a hole in the dimensional farbic of existence and creates a wormhole to any place he chooses. This is usually instant if he is traveling within Earth and it usually takes one post in order to travel to another dimension. This can also be used on a lesser level in battle in order to open up wormholes during combat and get the edge on his opponent.﻿ 'Zanpakuto' Kazagami (騎士,'' God Reedemed'') The sealed blade is a regular katana, with a blade length of about 80 cm. The katana is characterized by its curved, slender, single edged blade, squared guard, and long grip to accommodate two hands. The color of the blade has a faint blue shimmer to it and is rather cool to the touch. Once the blade is drawn it becomes known that the craft is exceptional, even for a zanpakutou and especially for a sealed once. The blade have been expertly folded until it is barely visible when held vertically. The edge fades away from the perceptions of the unaided eye, sharp enough to seperate reishi particles of reishi. To save the loss of integrity after the folding process the set of blade have become heavier and denser. They weigh nearly five as much as a normal zanpakutou but is sharp enough to pose serious threats to Hierro or Kido based defences. ' Shikai': Once released, Kazagami transforms into a black claymore, its golden trim luminescent even in the dimmest of light. Its hilt, topped with a horned skull, is striped with two gold lines, meeting the bladed guard abruptly. On each side of the tsuba a blade juts out, golden tribal markings running from tip to tip in between before stopping just short of the pitch black, un-reflective blade. Instead of simply extending out as most swords do, Kazagami has three more sets of smaller, dagger-like pieces fanning out from both sharpened sides, giving the blade not only an exotic look, but also the ability to fight in extremely close quarters. At the end of these deadly edges the swords dark blade continues onward, actually widening as it comes to its tip. A 20ft chain can also be attached the the end of the hilt at will. Shikai Special Ability: Tatsuya call it Melee Warp type zanpakuto, although originally has the power to manipulate space to a certain extent. However, because him powers are so great, they are severely limited in the Shikai state. Kazagami's main special ability make the users reiatsu is directed internally to stimulate and enhanced the wielders natural traits, granting the ability to perform improbable feats of physical and mental skills naturally (meaning they can't be replicated or negated because they become natural traits). A popular resemblance to Kazagami's ability is Ichigo Kurosaki's Tenza Zangetsu release, however Kazagami enhances all of the wielders physical (and mental) skills, not just their speed making it far superior. Using their natural foot speed the user is able to move at speeds similar to the Shunpo of an enemy of the captain rank. Thier Shunpo allows them to accelerate to Hyper-Speeds, crafting a series of afterimages behind their body. Their strength has also been increased exponentially, allowing him to deliver several tons of force with every strike. Their stamina allows them to fight and maintain their Shikai longer than most Shinigami of captain rank while the endurance and durability allow them to last longer in a fight. One of the other abilities of Kazagami is the enhanced defensive properties of a reaitsu infused body. The user can wisthand alot more damage than anyone of captain rank but they use this 'armor' offensively also. The user may drastically increase their strength by producing miniscule particles that weaken the molecular bonds found in spiritual matter. This allowes the user to damage enemies through their Hierro-like defences by striking past the flow/connection of reiatsu and directly into the reishi that makes up all spiritual matter. However the users Kido is reduced in potency Metsuga Getsho (Precise Fang, piercing Moon): Tatsuya would raise his zanpakuto, as his spiritual energy was began to be absorbed by his zanpakuto spirit.When Tatsuya swung his zanpakuto down, it releases a highly condensed/highly concentrated spiritual energy from his blade and deals a great damage to those anyone that are being caught/hitted by the attack. This technique have enough energy that would rival a Gran Rey Cero. It takes the form of a crescent moon.Range is 100 meters away.It can be used repeatly but it needed to use his spiritual energy to summon it. Iru (射る, Shoot): A technique that can be used in all four stages, Iru is more of a different way to use Kazagami’s spatial manipulation abilities. To use this ability, Tatsuya will say the name of the technique and then stab his sword forward. The technique itself is simply “extending” the blade of the sword by X number of blade lengths; whereas X is determined by the stage Tatsuya’s Shikai is in. The higher the stage, the longer the reach, is faster the attack. After the technique is used, the extra length does not retract, but simply disappears. Tatsuya's Zanpakuto is around four and a half feet long. In its first stage, it takes one second to reach its maximum length, two in its second, three in its third, and four in its fourth. Roiyarugādo (Royal Guard): The user directs the reiatsu into the cells of his outer body, namely the muscles and skin. As a result a mettalic sheen slides over their skin as body hardens. This technique kicks in once shikai is activated and adds extremely high resistance against slashing and piercing attacks. A heavy aura hugs their body, reducing the velocity of incoming attacks. The users strength is also increased but it is most commonly used to defend against attacks. Even toxins and hallucigens lose effectiveness as his reaitsu boosts the potency of his immune system and destroys foreign substances. The user will possess an extremely high endurance and durability, allowing them to receive offensive Kidou up to 80 and break through the effects. Their reaitsu is so concentrated and condensed that Bakudo below 56 are disrupted before effecting his body, allowing him to easily charge past most attacks. Only Spells above 90 can clearly damage their body. Kukami (Spatial Deity): Probably the most basic method of using Battle Teleportation, Movement allows for Tatsuya to instantly teleport to another empty space. Empty space does include water. Because this teleportation is instant, it is faster than Shunpo, and Tatsuya cannot be damaged while teleporting. This ability is not only useful for suprising an opponent with the instant movement, but also for dodging attacks in the blink of an eye. After using this ability, there is a two post cool down before Tatsuya can use it again. Hyper-speed Combat: Tatsuya would take all the power of his Shikai and compressed it into a small, condensed form. Then, he uses the power of the shikai to perform a high-speed combat.It enhances his flashstep prowess and allows Tatsuya to create dozens of afterimages to confuse his opponent. Extreme Endurance: Tatsuya Kirime's endurance is something to be admired. His body can withstand a lot of damage and still come back for more. Tatsuya's not really sure if this is an ability of his Zanpukto or just his will, but it takes a lot to take this man down. Everyone who has ever fought Tatsuya can commend him on his endurance and how much abuse he can take during battle. 'Demon Stage' Demon Stage Appearance: This state typically emerges at Tatsuya's will. In the past it used to only come out when he was enraged or in an emotional state, but now he has a better mastery of this move. He even has the ability to fuse this state with his Shikai mode in order to increase his overall abilities, strength and attack's. Now, the first signs that he is transforming is that his will eyes turn a dark crimsion blood color as his hair becomes slightly longer and turns jet black like it was before Kinsei was sealed within him. From that point, he goes on to grow a set of long fangs along with sharp claws. Next, while this form is activated, Tatsuya is surrounded by both Kinsei's red reitsu and his own white and blue reiatsu in some cases. You will be able to witness red, black, white and blue lightning constantly appearing across Tatsuya's body. Increased Healing Rate: In this state, Tatsuya gains an increased healing rate. During a battle, Tatsuya was pierced in the shoulder with a blade. Instead of bawling over in pain, he was able to regenerate his right shoulder in a matter of seconds. But, remember, every time he heals himself he uses up Kinsei's reiatsu and even his vast reiatsu isn't limitless. Especially with the seal placed on his body. Increased Strength: When Tatsuya transforms into his first state, he gains an increased amount of strength then previously. With just a single punch to the ground, he can easily cause the ground around a 300 meter area to shatter, crack open and send the force directly to an opponent in order to knock them through multiple buildings. Now, This happens because some of the energy within his body is redirected into muscles. From there, they will begin to increase their strength like a super powered steroid in a sense. When his muscles are then beefed up fully, which takes place over the course of one or two post, his true brute strength will then be showed. Absolute Fire And Lightning: While in his Demon State, Tatsuya has the ability to use Kinsei's Absolute Fire in the form of a cero-like blast. But unlike Kinsei, Tatsuya can also apply these effects to his lightning. If Tatsuya uses this technique for lightning, typically a large amount of red or black electricity will be seen gathering around Tatsuya. Then, when enough energy is harvested, Tatsuya will let out a blast similar to a Gran Ray Cero. If you get hit by the lightening version, you will have to figure out a way to stop it from constantly striking you or you will become immobilized, loss conscious and have a great chance of dying. He can fire up to three of these attack's at the same time before needing a one post cool-down. And, like Kinsei, the only way to get rid of these attack's is through kidou-like moves, sealing's or another alternative method. Dangerous Reiatsu: If Tatsuya wishes it, he can increase the spiritual pressure around him to begin burning all those who are near him with intense heat generated from his body and him influencing the environment with his powers. In some cases, it's even possible for people to simply burst into flames if they are much weaker then Tatsuya. Along with that, thanks to his mastery of lightning, it's also possible to electrocute most without much effort due to his body generating so many amps; even he has to watch himself to make he doesn't hurt the wrong people. Finally, it's also possible for him to deplete the amount of oxygen in the air thanks to using his reiatsu to deplete the ozone within a contained area of one hundred meters. These are simply traits from Kinsei's own destructive Spiritual Pressure on a smaller scale. The Ability to use Demon Skills: In this state and all his other demon stages, it seems Tatsuya is also able to use techniques that are typically reserved for demons.﻿ 'Trivia'